The present invention relates to a sailing vessel, which may have auxiliary engine, and, more particularly, to a novel deck structure for the sailing vessel or craft which makes it possible to obtain a larger interior cabin space.
Sailing craft usually have an open cockpit which, at its front end, has an access way to the interior of the central part of the craft. Some designs have two accesses or hatchways which connect the cockpit to the inside of the craft, one on each side of the craft.
However, because the cockpit usually has a floor of uniform height lower than the remaining deck of the vessel, the inner height of the interior part of the vessel in the area under the cockpit may not be high enough to enable a person to stand upright. This is particularly the case in craft of up to 12 meters in length, while, in larger craft, the height may be sufficient.